Lithographic printing plates (after process) generally consist of ink-receptive areas (image areas) and ink-repelling areas (non-image areas). During printing operation, an ink is preferentially received in the image areas, not in the non-image areas, and then transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be produced. Commonly the ink is transferred to an intermediate material called printing blanket, which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be produced.
At the present time, lithographic printing plates (processed) are generally prepared from lithographic printing plate precursors (also commonly called lithographic printing plates) comprising a substrate and a photosensitive coating deposited on the substrate, the substrate and the photosensitive coating having opposite surface properties. The photosensitive coating is usually a photosensitive material, which solubilizes or hardens upon exposure to an actinic radiation. In positive-working systems, the exposed areas become more soluble and can be developed to reveal the underneath substrate. In negative-working systems, the exposed areas become hardened and the non-exposed areas can be developed to reveal the underneath substrate.
Traditionally, the plate is exposed with an ultraviolet light from a lamp through a separate photomask film having predetermined imaging pattern that is placed between the light source and the plate. Laser sources have been increasingly used to imagewise expose a printing plate that is sensitized to a corresponding laser wavelength, allowing the elimination of the photomask film. Suitable lasers include, for example, infrared lasers (such as laser diode of about 830 nm and NdYAG laser of about 1064 nm), visible lasers (such as frequency-doubled NdYAG laser of about 532 nm and violet laser diode of about 405 nm), and ultraviolet laser (such as ultraviolet laser diode of about 370 nm). Laser sensitive plates generally have higher sensitivity (than conventional plates) because of the limited power of current laser imagers.
Conventionally, the exposed plate is developed with a liquid developer to bare the substrate in the non-hardened or solubilized areas. On-press developable lithographic printing plates have been disclosed in recent years. Such plates can be directly mounted on press after imagewise exposure to develop with ink and/or fountain solution during the initial prints and then to print out regular printed sheets. No separate development process before mounting on press is needed, allowing the reduction of labor and the elimination of hazardous waste. Among the patents describing on-press developable lithographic printing plates are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,263, 5,516,620, 5,561,029, 5,616,449, 5,677,110, 5,811,220, 6,014,929, 6,071,675, and 6,482,571.
An on-press developable plate is designed to be developed on a lithographic printing press in a pressroom, which is generally under regular office light (white light). The imagewise exposed plate typically sees the white light during the handling and on-press development. Therefore, the plate must be designed so that it is stable enough under regular office light within a certain time period (such as 30 minutes). Plates that are not stable enough under regular office light are not suitable for on-press development application in the common pressroom lighting condition. Such an office light stability requirement makes it very difficult to design an on-press developable plate with fast photospeed or suitable for laser exposure.
There has been a desire to develop a method that would eliminate the office light stability requirement of an on-press developable plate after imagewise exposure and before on-press development.